Sueño Dorado
by Christal White
Summary: Cuatro años después de su matrimonio con el amor de su vida, Jane Bingley cree que no puede ser más feliz. ¿Será cierto?


_**Disclaimer:**_****_Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Jane Austen._

_Este fanfic participa en el reto __**"Familia Bingley"**__ del foro __**"Las sombras de Pemberley".**_

_Numero de palabras: _1.721.

_Personajes:_ Jane y Charles Bingley.

**_"Sueño dorado"_**

La señora Bingley se sentía agradecida con la vida, y bendecida por ella.

Sonriendo dulcemente al espejo que se encontraba enmarcado en su sala de música, Jane intentó contener las oleadas de ternura que amenazaban con ahogar su palpitante corazón en el más dulce de los mares.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde su boda con el más bondadoso y cariñoso de los hombres… su querido Charles. Desde entonces, todas las mañanas parecían más brillantes, y las noches más mágicas. Sus días se habían llenado de risas y besos, de música y regalos, de cumplidos y felicidad. La vida junto a él era maravillosa.

Su casamiento había sido perfecto. Caminar hacia el altar junto a su amado padre y su hermana Lizzie, la había llenado de emoción. Al principio tuvo dudas con respecto al amor entre Elizabeth y el señor Darcy, pues jamás habían evidenciado un cariño especial el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, ver el rostro de su ahora hermano cuando Lizzie entró a la iglesia en su vestido de novia, había tranquilizado su corazón. Supo que nadie podría amar y proteger más a su adorada hermana que Fitwilliam Darcy, pues el amor que brilló en sus ojos había iluminado el lugar… Y Charles no se quedó atrás.

Había sonreído con tanta ternura cuando la vio del brazo del señor Bennet, con el vestido que sus hermanas, la señorita Darcy y ella misma habían elegido, que por un momento, ella había temido hacer algo vergonzoso como correr hasta sus brazos, o reír a carcajadas en plena ceremonia. Solo el decoro que su padre le había inculcado desde niña había evitado que tamaño desastre ocurriera.

La había apenado enormemente separarse de Lizzie, al terminar el banquete de bodas. Ambas habían llorado, pues acostumbraban a compartirlo todo: cama, ropa, cintas, confidencias, casa. Y ahora se encontraban a muchas millas de distancia la una de la otra. Ambos esposos intentaron consolarlas prometiéndoles que podrían visitarse cuando quisieran, y aunque ellas habían asentido, en el fondo sabían que no era lo mismo… jamás lo sería.

Jane también recordó cuando seis meses después, anuncio a su esposo que sería padre. La conmoción de semejante noticia lo había dejado mudo por varios segundos. Tuvo que agradecer el consejo de su padre, el cual le advirtió que pidiera a un empleado del servicio que se mantuviera lo más cerca posible, cuando su esposo se desmayó a toda regla.

Lamentablemente, el empleado no había sido muy rápido. Charles tuvo que soportar horribles dolores de cabeza durante toda esa semana debido a su caída.

Unos pequeños pasos acercándose por el pasillo que daba hacia la escalera principal, sacaron a la señora Bingley de sus pensamientos.

Thomas Alexander Bingley entró desganadamente en el salón de música de su madre, arrastrado detrás de si el peluche de conejo que le había regalado su abuelita cuando era chiquito. Sus pasos, vacilante por el sueño y la corta edad, lo llevaron hasta el sillón donde su mami solía hacer cosas bonitas para él. Trepando hasta su regazo, el pequeño se frotó los ojos azules con fuerzas.

-¿Cuánto falta pada que venga papi?- inquirió con su vocecita un poco ronca a causa del sueño.

-Para, se dice "para"- lo corrigió cariñosamente su madre, acariciando su pelo cobrizo- Y estoy segura que en cualquier momento va a llegar.

El pequeño asintió mientras decía una y otra vez la palabra "para". Seguramente en cuanto le saliera bien, su padre lo compensaría con dulces y juguetes, así que puso todo de sí y comenzó a practicarla.

- Pada- frunció el ceño- pada… pada… para- aplaudió entusiasmado cuando le salió.

-Así es, se dice "para"- lo felicitó Jane intentando contener las lágrimas que asomaron a sus ojos. Su pequeño estaba creciendo muy rápido. Faltaban seis meses para que cumpliera cuatro añitos, cuando para ella, parecía que solo ayer lo acunaba entre sus brazos mientras él balbuceaba sin poder pronunciar la palabra "mamá".

Thomas comenzó a saltar de entusiasmo en su regazo mientras reía a carcajadas… Ya sabía lo que le pediría a su papi: quería una tropa de soldaditos, como los que tenía su primo Charles Darcy. Entonces cuando viniera de visita podrían enfrentar sus ejércitos y él ganaría.

-Papi me dará soldaditos cuando vea que pdo… pronuncio bien la palabra "para" ¿vedad mami? ¿Cuándo viene?- inquirió entusiasmado su hijo mientras se bajaba de su regazo para correr rápida y desequilibradamente hacia la ventana cuya vista permitía observar el camino de entrada hacia Netherfield Park.

-Probablemente, si me prometes que no volverás a correr en la casa, podrías caerte y lastimarte- regaño suavemente a su hijo y se unió a él en la ventana.

Se preguntó cuánto faltaría para que su querido Charles volviera a casa… a ella. Decir que lo necesitaba y que lo extrañaba, apenas podía describir el inmenso vacío que sentía desde que su esposo partiera dos semanas atrás. Además, moría de ganas por contarle la noticia que había recibido la semana pasada.

Dos carruajes hicieron su entrada por el amplio camino de piedras que conducía hacia su casa. Cuando Jane reconoció la librea que utilizaban sus empleados alzó a Thomas y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, intentando contener su alegría y caminar apropiadamente hacia su esposo.

Cuando llegó al final de la misma, bajo a Thomas, el cual desobedeció la orden de su madre y corrió al encuentro de su padre. Decidió no retarlo porque ella hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando terminaron de abrazarlo y besarlo, Charles seguía riendo.

-Extrañaba estar en casa- exclamó con su permanente buen humor, aun cuando se encontraba lleno de polvo y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos.

-Para, para, pada… para- exclamó Thomas una y otra vez. Ante la mirada extrañada de su esposo, Jane le explicó el asunto.

-¡Muy bien Tom!- lo felicitó Charles, levantando su hijo en el aire- ve a cambiarte el pijama y cuando vuelvas te daré un regalo por tu logro.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. En cuanto su padre lo bajo, él corrió con sus pequeños piececitos escaleras arriba.

Antes de que Jane lo notara, su esposo ya la había abrazado y besado con su característica dulzura. El beso podría haber durado horas o segundos (nunca estaba segura), pero cuando se apartó, su corazón latía apresuradamente.

-Te extrañe- musitó él acariciando suavemente el rostro de su esposa.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho… Hay algo que necesito contarte Charles- declaró ella, demasiado emocionada para esperar a la cena, o dejarlo acomodarse.

-Pero primero déjame darte una noticia…- hizo una pequeña pausa para aumentar el suspenso- Con Fitzwilliam hemos finalizado los trámites para adquirir la mansión de Derbyshire, así que podremos mudarnos en cualquier momento… y estaremos solo a treinta millas de nuestros hermanos Darcy.

Jane pegó un gritito de emoción, sospechó que muy poco digno de una dama, y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza por cumplir su sueño. Hacía tres años que había comenzado a interesarse por esa propiedad, pero por desgracia, habían surgido alguno inconvenientes (malas tierras, otras ofertas) que habían atrasado su plan de estar cerca de Elizabeth y su esposo. Saber que ahora podría estar verdaderamente cerca de su hermana como antes hizo que lágrimas de felicidad asomaran a su rostro.

-Te amo- susurró Jane mirándolo con adoración.

-No más que yo a ti- replicó el besando su nariz, su frente, sus mejillas y su boca- Ahora… ¿qué noticia debías darme? ¿No habrá sucedido algo malo durante mi ausencia, verdad?- preguntó él súbitamente alarmado.

-No, no es nada malo- Jane lo miró especulativamente. Supuso que no necesitaría de un empleado en esa ocasión.

-Estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebé.

Y supuso mal.

Porque como la vez anterior, Charles Bingley se la quedó mirando por lo que pareció una eternidad como si hubiera hablado en portugués, luego se puso un poco verde, para terminar completamente pálido.

Y se desmayó.

Su cabeza hizo un sonido bastante fuerte al chocar contra el suelo, que incluso Jane hizo una mueca de dolor. Seguramente le dolería muchísimo en cuanto despertara.

-Jane, ¿no nos dijo papá que siempre que tengamos noticias importantes para dar a nuestros esposos, debíamos mantener a un empleado cerca?

Elizabeth Darcy avanzó hacia la puerta mirando a su hermana con fingido reproche. La diversión brillaba en sus ojos, así como la felicidad por esa buena nueva.

-Elizabeth, señor Darcy- Jane hizo una nerviosa reverencia al verlos en la puerta, y se ruborizó de vergüenza por lo que seguramente vieron y escucharon.

-Muchas felicidades señora Bingley- declaró Fitwilliam Darcy, haciendo una formal reverencia a su cuñada, sosteniendo en su mano a su hijo de tres años, Charles Darcy. Cuando terminó de hacerla, Jane pudo ver que intentaba contener la risa.

-Pensé que no volvería a ponerse así- se excusó, con las mejillas encendidas.

Y en ese momento, Thomas bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta detenerse al lado de su papá, el cual seguía en el piso.

-¿Papá vas a darme los soldaditos ahora?- preguntó mientras lo sacudía.

Charles comenzó a recobrar lentamente la conciencia, parpadeando varias veces, como un búho. Gimió de dolor cuando su mano rozó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Creo que tu papá necesita unos momentos para recuperarse de la noticia Thomas, ¿por qué no vienes a saludarnos y vas a jugar con Charles en el jardín?- Propuso amablemente Elizabeth.

Apenas vio a su primo y mejor amigo, Thomas se olvidó de su regalo, al menos por el momento, y, luego de saludar a sus queridos tíos, ambos corrieron hacia el patio hablando en su propio lenguaje de niños sobre todo lo que habían hecho las últimas semanas.

Jane los observó partir entusiasmados, luego miró a su esposo, el cual la seguía viendo medio aturdido, mientras Darcy intentaba hacerlo reaccionar de algún modo, y luego observó a su hermana que estaba abrazada a ella llorando de emoción por la noticia de su próximo sobrino o sobrina y por la promesa de estar a tan solo treinta millas de distancia en un futuro.

Tocando su vientre que muy pronto volvería a crecer, Jane suspiro de placer… Si, su vida era hermosa y completa…

Como un sueño dorado del que no quería despertar jamás.

Es mi primera historia así que tengan compasión de mi pobre y diminuto ego de escritora principiante.

Se aceptan críticas y comentarios (siempre que sean constructivos y cuya finalidad sea mejorar mi escritura).

Espero que se entretengan con esta pequeña historia...

Saludos...

Christal :)


End file.
